The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine generates torque and outputs torque to a transmission. An automatic transmission of a vehicle may include friction coupling elements, such as clutches and gear sets. A control module may engage and disengage the friction coupling elements to establish different gear ratios (also called speed ratios) within the transmission. The transmission may include a hydraulic pump that pumps hydraulic (or transmission) fluid to the friction coupling elements. The hydraulic fluid may be provided to the friction coupling elements to (i) control operation of the friction coupling elements, and (ii) lubricate and cool transmission components including some of the friction coupling elements. The hydraulic pump may be an electric pump.